Best Moments in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are the best moments from Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (Cast For Thomas 2: The Great Escape) *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy - (Both flying) *Henry as Clark - (Both wise) *Toad as Sam as the Snake - (Both Western) *Molly as Uglette - (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox 1 - (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Rayman and Baby Globox 1) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females and fall in love with Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Fairy 1 - (Both younger, cute, and girlfriends to Percy and Baby Globox 1) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 - (The Teensies' voices suit Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - (Both beautiful) *Duncan as Robot Pirate 1 - (Both stubborn) *Belle as Fairy 2 - (Both beautiful) *Lady as Fairy 3 - (Both beautiful) *Toby as Teensie 8 - (Both wise) *Stanley as Baby Globox 2 - (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Baby Globox 3 - (Baby Globox 3's voice suits Whiff) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Teensies 9 and 10 and Baby Globox 4 - (All Western and Grateful) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Paxton as Ninjaws - (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *George as Jano - (Both green and evil) *Scruffey as Axel - (Axel's voice suits Scruffey) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - (Foutch's voice suits The Spiteful Breakvan) *Smudger as Robot Pirate 2 - (Both evil and mean) *Diesel 10 as Robot Pirate 3 - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Robot Pirate 4 - (Both evil and mean) *Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies 11, 12, 13, and 14 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies *Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, and Mary as The Other Fairies *Abe and George as Umber and Coloccus (Cast For Casey Junior in Railway Trouble) (The Casey Jr Cast as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior (from Disney's Dumbo) as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Toyland Express and The Doc) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz - (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - (Both pompous, proud, powerful, strong, and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 - (Both wonderful) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - (Both Western) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 - (Both wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 - (Both strong) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 - (Both old) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 - (Both wonderful) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender - (Both wise) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse House of Mouse) as The Male Orchestra Conductor *Quincy & Leo (from Little Einsteins) as The Film Director and Sound Editor *Isabella Dutch Girls (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Composer *Elephant (from Dumbo) as The Conductor Maker *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Farnsworth (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 5 - (Both beautiful) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 - (Both doctors) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 - (Both strong, powerful, and old) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 8 - (Both wise) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 - (Both wonderful) *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as The Female Orchestra Conductor *Lightning McQuenn (from Cars) as Child 3 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Choo Choo) as Child 4 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Person 10 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 5 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 11 *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 8 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Music Editor *Missy (from TheLittle Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 12 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 12 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 13 *Doogal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 14 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 15 *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *Sally (from Cars) as Child 16 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 17 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 18 *The Weasels as The Policemen *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 19 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Person 13 *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) as Child 20 *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Jake (from Budgie) as Child 21 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 15 *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 16 *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 17 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 22 *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Robosuitcase *Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 16 *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Child 23 *The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Person 17 *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Child 24 *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 18 *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 19 *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 20 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 21 *Train with Caboose (13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Person 22 *Train (from Anastasia) # 80 as Person 23 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Child 25 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 24 *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 25 *Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 26 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 26 *Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Person 27 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 27 *Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe) as Child 28 *Budgie (from Budgie) as Child 29 *Eddie (from Maisy Mouse) as Person 28 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh - (Both the main villains) *Thomas`O`Malley (from The Aristocats), Flik (from Bug's Life), Sallvan (from Monsters Inc), Jack Skellington (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Owl (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody & Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Dumbo (from Dumbo), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe), Suzy and Perla (from Cinderella), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Atta (from Bug's Life), Snow White (from Snow White), Wall-E (from Wall-E), Dory (from Finding Nemo), Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), Kuzco (from The Emperor`s New Groove), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Dotto (from Bug's Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Jessica (from Roger Rabbit) as Madge, Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pig), Flora (From Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), King Triton (from Little Mermaid), Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp) The Mayor (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Tuck and Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Felix the Cat (from Felix The Cat), and Elias (from Elias the Little Rescue Boat), Heimlich (from A Bug's Life), Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh), Cure Blossom (from Pretty Cure Series), Boost (from Cars), Snod Rod (from Cars), DJ (from Cars) as Norman, Wingo (from Cars), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Cinderella (from Jetlag Productions), Zeuse (from Hercules), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), Yaemon (from Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51), as The Voice Actors, The Voice Actresses, The Orchestra Musicians, The Scientists, The Other People, and The Audience *Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Lady Bug (from James and the Giant Peach), Violet (from The Incredibles), Kaa (from Jungle Book), Randoll (from Monsters Inc), Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Judge Doom (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Hyenas (from The Lion King), Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), Remmy (from Ratatouille), The Three Little Wolfs (from The Three Little Pigs), The Magic Mirror (from Snow White), Si and Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Scar (from The Lion King), Panic and Pain (from Hercules), Lampwick (from PInocchio), Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast), Captain Hook (from Peter Pan), Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse), The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp), and Vincent Maloy (from Vincent) as Grogh's Minions *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Child 30 (The Thomas Cast For The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Caroline as Bembette *S.C.Ruffey as Zombie Chicken *Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) as Tarayzan *Scarlet (from The Brave Locomotive) as Carmen the Whale *Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill, and Ben as Ninjaws, Andre, Knaarens 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7, and Teensies 2 and 3 *Edward as Houdini - (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Lady as Barbara - (Both beautiful) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Croc's Father *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Croc's Mother *Grampus (from TUGS) as Croc's Adorable Little Brother) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Croc *Murdoch as Swap Meet Pete *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Toby as Murfy - (Both wise) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Baby Globox 9, Teensies 12, 11, 5, 6, and 7 *Stephen as King Gobbo *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur *Dennis, Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge as The Knaarens 1, 2, and 3, Axel, and Foutch *Hector as Gumsi *Molly as Uglette - (Both mother figures of Edward and Houdini) *Mavis as Razorwife - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) (Cast For Puffa the Steam Train on Rails) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more (Cast For Thomas's All New Animated Series) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Trivia (For Thomas 2: The Great Escape) *When James finds that the slaves are engines, who have turned into animals, he runs away from the island. *When Thomas and Edward attempt to battle the pirates, Thomas, hearing Emily's terrible news of the scream, loses all of his powers and gets captured, leaving Edward to set out to find Emily all alone. *When Edward successfully rides on a horse, he gets off and jumps on a motor car, while some owners are at lunch, until he crashes it, rides on a steam train away from another, he jumps off and escapes. *When Thomas finally gets his silver lum and powers back, he shouts 'Yahoo!' and cheers with delight. *When Thomas falls down after Edward hits him and falls down, a Goofy holler is heard in the fall. *When the logging locos, twins, and engines fight over the crown, Thomas scares them with his whistle, telling them to stop. *When Harold advices Thomas to be careful, Thomas picks up a blue lightsaber, then activates it, and surprises Duncan by cutting off his body parts, and giving him a large surprise. *When Emily finally gives Thomas a new power to grab onto the purple lums, Emily gives Thomas a good luck kiss, and fades away. *When Thomas is trying to find Toad, he bumps into George, who scares him away, causing him to leave and come back when he knows the name of the Cave of Bad Dreams. *When Toad is bidding Thomas, Thomas promises to see Toad again, as the brakevan sadly fades away. *When Emily asks Thomas if the other fairies want a race, they agree and kiss each other for luck. *When Bash warns Thomas about the masks watched over by very powerful guards, Thomas is now shocked, but is told by Dash that James ordered to defeat strangers, because Thomas has to defeat them and grab hold of all the masks. *When Scruffey is unable to know if Thomas is really not a thief, he tries to battle Thomas, but fails to kill him when Thomas knocks him out, and grabs the first mask. *When Henry says to Thomas that he can't reach the Elixir, Thomas agrees to help him when he asks George to help him give Henry the Elixir. *When George appears behind Thomas, he attempts to eat him, but is defeated at the end of the level, when Thomas finally gets the treasure and Elixir. *When Henry is finally given the Elixir, he smashes through the walls, only to let Thomas find the last 3 masks. *When a spider chases Thomas, Edward knocks him with an energy powerful, while saving Thomas, who is given a stronger silver lum to make his shoot stronger if he holds the shoot button down longer. *When Harold warns Thomas about Tillie, he sets the little engine, who thanks him and warns him to grab her air bubbles if he wants to breathe, but must beware of the pirahnas stealing her air bubbles. *When Ninjaws attempts to kill Thomas, he fails and lets Thomas grab the second mask on his own. *When Dennis tells Devious Diesel about Thomas, they want Thomas' paint to be brought back. *When the Logging Locos warn Thomas about Scruffey going crazy, Thomas has to except a terrible fight. *When the Spiteful Breakvan tries to murder Thomas, Thomas grabs the third mask and escapes the Spiteful Breakvan too easily. *When Thomas finds that Henry has gone crazy, Dennis is controlling with a remote control. *When Molly is crying about her babies, Thomas cheers her up and promises to get back the kids. *When Devious Diesel thinks about hurting poor Thomas's feelings, he imagines flashbacks of him, pushing Thomas under the hopper, being bumped, and replacing him from breathing too much fire. *When Thomas finally defeats Devious Diesel, Edward grabs him by the hand, and they both jump off the ship. *When the other engines finally see Thomas and Edward alive, they celebrate by dancing to some music. *When Devious Diesel, Dennis, Paxton, Scruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus plan on sending Tillie to the scrapyard, Tillie escapes from the prison ship. *When Andrew Smith hears that Tillie has gone missing, he Thomas, Edward, Harold, Henry, Toad, Molly, James, Percy, Emily, Rosie, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duncan, Belle, Lady, Toby, Stanley, Whiff, Duck, Oliver, and Stepney to go out and search for the little engine. *When Thomas finally tracks Tillie, he tells her that she is needed back, and as she agrees, Tillie finally arrives home to make sure that Devious Diesel, Dennis, Paxton, Scruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus never tell lies about her, and never attempt to destroy her ever again. (For Casey Junior in Railway Trouble) *When Casey Junior innocently clean up his dad's workshop, he comes across a strange can and drinks its contents, but spits the liquid onto the ground after a terrible sensation happens in his mouth. Some screws of the floor come to live near the substance unscrew themselves from a door on the floor. *When Casey accidentally drops out the can out of a door on the floor opened up by some screws, the can lands on Earth, where Cerberus the nightmare train drinks the cans contents, but finds that they taste strange, then comments to think that it's not an ordinary beer, and starts turning out to be evil. *When Casey faces a trial in court, he objects Harry Hogwarts that he will repair the damage done. *When Casey shows how well he pulls his circus train, he sets off to the planet Earth, but then crashes into a big pile of snow, and tumbles off the tracks. Thomas and Henry fall out of Casey's cab, and land in the snow, but pull themselves out, then grab some skiis, which give them an idea for Casey to go skiing. *When Casey, Thomas, and Henry finally arrive at the North Plain, he meets a little engine that could named Tillie, who is the daughter of a doctor engine named Toyland Express, with a beautiful emerald engine named, Emily, along with Scarlet, a daughter of a railroad baron from the east, who buys out a tiny railroad of Casey's son, Linus. The girls advice the boys that they need to get the can back from Cerberus, or else he'll become too powerful. To start off, Casey, Thomas, and Henry must free Tillie's father, the Toyland Express, who'd appreciate it if the heroes would get him out of the cave he's stuck in. *When Casey and his crew are in the cave, Rustee Rails, Chief Coordinator of the Resistance, Casey's resistance, advices Casey that if they don't react fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet, which is why Casey must free Toyland Express, who can help him. *When Rustee reports Casey that is a slight problem of a broken machine, because if Casey fixes it, he'll get to taste the Toyland Express's popcorn, and feel its amazing side effects. *When Casey takes a bit of popcorn from the machine, he suddenly turns into Pufferty, who can easily break down blocked walls and through barriers. *When the Railroad Baron hears that Casey has made a big mistake on fixing that popcorn machine, he is so sad that the people's corn revolution is now under way, it's down from the late 1890's to the 1980's. *When Casey finally sneaks up half way up to the top, he sees a strange superlocomotive called Samson, talking like a caveman, because he is programmed to reject strangers from the cave. *When Linus tries to take some keys from Samson, he gets hit on his head and on his leg, but only loses his orange lightsaber, then manages to knock Samson's blue lightsaber out of his hand, and is only able to hide behind his father's back, while he takes on Samson, and manages to defeat him. When Stepney puts one of the keys in the hole, Edward opens it. When the Toyland Express comes out, Numbuh 362 thinks that the Toyland Express is a goofy looking inspiration to Casey. Phineas and Ferb watch the Toyland Express cheer with delight, as he says that he's now free, but knows that Little Toot and Big Toot want to give Samson and his toasters some little fine tuning later, because Linus would says that. Aleu advices that they must get out of here, because science needs Toyland Express. *When Stephen advices the Toyland Express that Casey needs to get the can back from Cerberus, the Toyland Express tells Murdoch that without his help, Casey is wasting his time. Unfortunately, Cerberus and his henchmen have raided the workshop and hidden the parts, but if Casey can find some for the Toyland Express, maybe Thomas, Henry, Linus, Stepney, Emily, Scarlet, Edward, and Stephen could build a machine to fire Casey into Cerberus's Headquarters. To start off, Beetlejuice wants Casey to find six springs hidden in the Barry Scrapyard Headquarters, and the heroes will see what they'll do. *When Casey enters the Barry Scrapyard, they meet Montana and Murdoch, who agree to help him. *When Casey finally gives the Toyland Express six springs, Jim Hawkins advices Casey to go to the Moats at the North Plain to get the Toyland Express six propellers. *When Casey, Montana, Pufferty, Tracy, and Linus come to the railway crossing gates in the Moats at the North Plain, they avoid some firing bullets by some diesels trying to shoot them, but put on some disguises, and start crossing the road. They have to be careful while crossing the road, because Bill and Ben with their freight train, Edward and James with their coaches, who crash into each, then dodge Duck and Stepney with an express, Whiff and Scruff with some garbage cars, with Murdoch speeding by with a long, long line of heavy freight cars, Emily with James's slow freight train, and Thomas with Edward's freight cars will run over them if they attempt to cross the road, when meeting Mavis. *When Terk tells Roger Rabbit if he wants to blow the whistle, Roger pulls the rope's cord to blow the whistle. As Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles have managed to put the lightbulb to let the light work in Casey's lamphat, Spongebob turns around and shouts a warning out to let the others know that they are heading toward disaster. As Mickey Mouse reduces steam and brakes hard, Casey screeches to a halt in front of some strange animals. As Johnny Bravo says that the passengers can't get the last propeller on time, he enters inside the cab of Casey, and asks Roger if he's bound and determined that Casey never reaches the last propeller. After Roger shrugs, Terk points out the cab window, causing a shocked Johnny to see some strange animals. Spongebob thinks that the track is blocked by 16521 animals, which thinks that it's going to be hours, before they can clear the track. As Spongebob and Squidward talk about some jam and jelly, they do some expressions for the animals, who move aside and clear the track. When the problem is solved, Johnny wants Casey to go very slow. *When Linus jumps in the air, flies in the air, and is unable to shoot the sheep, he falls into the water. *When Casey finally returns with the propellers, Timmy's parents command him to go to the Canyon to get six jumping stones for the Toyland Express, who last heard they were jumping in the wild canyon. *When Tootle believes that Toyland Express has warned him about Casey, but not that he's blue, he is in disguise as a BR Standard Class 4mt 2-6-0 No. 76031. As Toby tells Casey to work in disguise as No. 53807, an LMS and S&DJR Class 7F 2-8-0, Casey crosess the canyon and get six jumping stones. *When Toyland Express finally has six jumping stones, the Cars characters give Casey a snorkel mask to wear, flippers, a dive tank to put on, because Casey is wearing blue swimming trunks with purple squares. When Casey tries it on, he dives into the sea, then swims toward the Cocktail Glacier area. *When Casey arrives at the bar, he sees an engineer bartender named Johnny, who is innocently firing up and fuelling his American Ten Wheeler 4-6-0 engine with a Pensylvannia coal tender and five American apple and cream colored coaches, before putting some coal and water into the water, and coupling up the engine and coaches together, until James gives a Family Christmas Album to Casey. *When Casey innocently arrives at the station on Johnny's train, Tillie thanks him for getting the six feathers, until she gasps when she sees Cerberus's minions trying to catch her, and escapes from them by tricking them into going on board Edward and James's train with a single coach pulled by an American 4-4-0, the General, which pulls away, after Tillie waves the green flag for the right away. *When Casey finally brings back the Toyland Express six feathers, Roger and Jessica advice Casey that Catdog want him to get six dominoes in the Pyramid. *When Casey arrives at the entrance to the pyramid, he meets Duck trying to calm a drunken Toots down from getting scared, because Toots is Casey's nephew. *When Casey enters the temple, Toots reads some strange writing in Greek, which stands in English for Those wishing to find the six dominoes for Toyland Express, will have to be careful and watch out for mummies, who attempt to mummify intruders if they attempt to pick up 160 antidotes. It is necessary for us to pick objects and place them on certain platforms. More enemies appear as they come in through the walls and harass us if we attempt to move any objects. When a group appears, we should attack them, pick up and move the objects a little bit further, or else the next group will come. *When the Shining Passenger Train tries to shoot Casey, he misses and is shot before he falls apart. *When Tillie, in her purple bikini with white polkadots, with snorkel mask, dive tank, and flippers on, is searching for Casey, she finally sees that Casey and Toots have got six dominoes for her father. *When Casey finally gives the Toyland Express the six dominoes, Alan Mack, Lightning MacQueen, Marty, Optimus Prime, Megamind, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Astro Boy, Bambi, The Elephant, and Peter Griffin take them to the Toyland Express to put them in his machine. As Aang, Johnny, and the Mouse advice Casey to go and get six wild piggybanks for the Pressue Cooker, Casey hears that Tillie is off to a wonderful place called Corwen island at Llangollen in Wales, which is where they can break windows, smoke pipes and cigars, and stay up late, which sounds fishy to him, because Tillie wants to go there. So she, Thomas, Caroline, Edward, Lady, Hercules, Lillie Lightship, Grampus, Ten Cents, Murdoch, James, Toby, Emily, Duck, Oliver, Stanley, Stepney, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Stephen, Molly, and Mavis climb on board Sir Lamiel, a King Arthur class 4-6-0 tender engine, No. 777, built by the North British Locomotive Company, for the Southern Railway in 1925, with a maroon coach in front, and nine intercity coaches from behind, which at Crewe, leaves at 9:53 am for Holyhead through Conwy castle, and is operated by the Train, an assistance of Cerberus and his minions, because the Train has some armed guards named Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill, Ben, Dennis, Scruffey, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Hector, who do whatever he tells them. All Casey, Montana, Tootle, Toots, Tracy, Linus, Pufferty, Johnny, Henry, and Scarlet can do is tagalong. At Pleasure Island, Tillie makes friends with an evil diesel named Diesel 10, leader of the diesels. The engines join each other in wrecking furniture, throwing mudballs, and playing snooker. Casey knows that this place is not good, but fails to talk Tillie into leaving, and leaves his father, best friend, nephew, sister, son, cousin, brother, Henry, and Scarlet to stay outside the pool hall. *When Casey arrives at the boating dock, he sees the Train and his army of thugs herding a bunch of frightened little howling, braying, and squealing monsters, donkeys, and pigs into crates. The strange part that Casey sees is that the animals are wearing girls and boys' hats, shoes, and clothing, because some are crying for their parents. Spencer takes a frightened cat named Stephen, who can't answer, but can only bray, and get thrown by the train into a crate with two donkeys named Ten Cents and Hercules, two pigs named Lillie Lightship, and a lioness named Caroline, who are sold to the salt mines and circus. When the Train sees that a monkey named Lady can talk, he snatches her and throws her back into a cage's pen, which opens up and lets Lady in with Scruff, a werewolf, a pig named Charlie, a monkey called Stepney, and four donkeys named Molly, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. Poor Lady and the others then begin to protest by begging of wanting to be let out, until the Train comes toward them by cracking his whip, and scaring them, which hits Casey, who sees that the engines are now animals, which are telling him that the island is cursed, because Casey has to get Tillie off Corwen's island now. *When Diesel 10's transformation begins, he turns into a chinese dragon. First, a golden ring appears around his nose, then a tail pops out, and finally his head turns into a Chinese Dragon's, causing Murdoch and Toby to gasp and stop drinking and eating pizza, which Tillie throws away, and Whiff then throws away a pipe. Tillie laughs at Diesel 10, but suddenly brays in her laughter's middle, then covers her mouth in shock, and causes Stanley's mouth to fall down. Emily asks if Tillie suddenly brayed, but grabs two donkey ears on her head, while Mavis feels her horns on her head. Diesel 10 says that Tillie, Emily, and Mavis laugh like donkeys and monsters, then laughs until he makes a long Godzilla roar, but covers his mouth, and asks Tillie if that came out of him. James answers 'Yes.' when Tillie nods her head horrified. Diesel 10 then touches his mouth and notices that it feels different. Then he touches his nose and feels it with a ring around it; finally he feels his ears only to find that they have grown longer. He immediately grabs them, sees this change, and asks what is going on. When he sees that he is now half-donkey in a mirror, he screams when Duck and Oliver scream too, panics and begs Tillie for help. All the while, Tillie, Emily, and Mavis are watching the whole thing, but have no idea what to do, and can't think of any advice. Diesel 10 yells at Tillie to "call that engine, call anybody", not to realize that Casey, having learned of the island's curse, is already on his way. Then Diesel 10's hands and feet become hooves, and now his body is covered in hair. Tillie, Emily, and Mavis gasp and back away, scared. Thomas and Edward gasp in shock, and in the shadow, Diesel 10 is forced on all fours, and having transformed into a complete chinese dragon, starts roaring uncontrolably, shouts 'Go on, Tillie! It's up all with me!', before he loses his ability to talk, then destroys the pool hall with his hind legs, breaks a mirror, kicks his clothes off, and then flees the scene braying in terror. Just as Casey arrives back at the pool to let his friends know that they have to get Tillie out of here quickly, they are too late to discover that Tillie's ears with ear rings have already turned into brown donkey ears, and a brown donkey tail pops out of the seat of Tillie's panties. Thomas has already got donkey ears and a tail, Emily has a donkey's tail, Whiff has got a dinosaur's tail, Duck and Oliver have got cat and dog ears and tails, Murdoch has got bear ears and a tail, Toby, Edward, James, and Mavis have already got donkey and gazel ears and taills too. They all have to hurry up quick before they get any worse. Bullets speed past them as they rush toward the wall surrounding the island, the heroes manage to climb up, but when Tillie looks back, she sees Diesel 10 with the last modified pig getting stolen. There is nothing Tillie can do, so, with a lump in her throat, Tillie follows the others, and dives into the sea. *Casey and the others finally bring the other engines still wearing ears and tails back to Tillie's father. When Tillie's father is shocked by it, he then changes them back to normal with some magic potions. *When the Chinese Dragon tries to fight off all the engines and is no match for them he is badly killed. *As Casey shouts 'Company!', he scares the other engines by accident, only causing them to jump, and forcing them to hop to their ships. He hops to his X-Wing, and yells 'Forward, march!', and they set off. *When Cerberus's henchmen charge at Casey, attempting to carry out their order, Casey nimbly uses his blue lightsaber to dispatch each guard in a symphony of deadly jabs and slashes, only to last no more than any seconds. With his task completed, he stands up to his full sight, and is about to duel with Cerberus, when he turns and flees. Casey goes after him, but leaves his friends behind. Cerberus locks the door behind Casey, who tries to bust it or use the handle, but is not strong enough. He calls out to Casey Jones to help him, and when Jones obeys, he breaks the door so that Casey can go in. *As the furious battle begins, the hums and sparks fly as lCasey and Cerberus's lightsabers swing and clash, with Casey attacking boldly and forcing the dark lord to retreat, and in time and again in fierce combat, with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashes at Cerberus, driving the dark lord down onto his knees. *When Casey eventually takes the can, he celebrates by dancing with the others, who are cleaning up the mess. As Tillie finds Casey with the remainings of Cerberus, the two steam engines become lovers. (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails) *When Scar knocks Puffa out cold, he and Bill escape with the tickets and tokens scattered around the park. *When Puffa plays some tricks on Garfield, Schemer, and Yoshi, he manages to beat them at all three games. *When Edward and Henry build a towering roller coaster, Puffa rides up and down and speeds over and under the place. (For Thomas's All New Animated Series) Category:UbiSoftFan94